The Bad Touch
by PuppetMastersMarionette
Summary: What happens when you leave a hyperactive SOLDIER and an impressionable cadet alone with your stereo system... preNibelheim yaoi don't like don't read! ZackCloudSephiroth


THE BAD TOUCH

Cloud X Sephy X Zack

What happens when you leave a hyper SOLDIER and impressionable Cadet all alone with your stereo system…

Don't own anything except my muses please don't sue I'm poor!

Pre-FFVII. Lime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth sighed as he strode back to his living quarters on the other side of the ShinRa building.

He had to hand a report over to the President and hoped to Hyne he didn't make a mistake by leaving Zack… alone… in his apartment… with Cloud.

He started going into a quick walk, almost jogging.

Touching the keypad he can hear right through the supposed sound proof door.

_Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about_

He pressed in his passcode and was immedietely shocked.

_I'd appreciate your input_

Sephiroth blinked as he sees Zack and Cloud dancing very close to eachother. Hips grinding and bumping against eachother. Cloud blushing a shade of red he didn't think existed, but smiling brightly anyway. Zack had on a perverted grin and was awfully pleased at Cloud's blush.

_Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time  
Do it now_

Zack gotten a little more foreward and put his two arms around Cloud from behind, kissing his neck, smiling against it when he earned an appreciated moan from his cadet.

Sephiroth coughed and held off the stem of a nosebleed.

Zack was the only one to notice and motioned Sephiroth over to join discreetly as he began unbuttoning Cloud's blue cadet uniform.

Sephy smirked and left his shoes and armor at the door before quietly gliding in front of Cloud and grinding against his front while kissing him open mouth.

Cloud's eyes shot open to see Sephiroth's catty half lidded jade green eyes.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

The three grinded to the song. Cloud moaning into Sephiroth's mouth as Zack's barehands glided across his now bare chest. Zack moved his hands down to Sephiroth's belt buckle and undid his belt, making his pants dip a little lower than they were already, so you'd be able to see he indeed was a natural silver.

Sephiroth's right hand took over Zack's old ministrations while the other reached behind Cloud and bagan undoing the snaps and suspenders on Zack's pants.

_Love the kind, you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific  
I wanna go down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Lovelett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"_

Sephiroth moved lower after Cloud removed his trenchcoat, licking and sucking on every inch of skin and working on Cloud's belt with his teeth. Pants lowering revealing short electric blonde hairs.

Zack's turtleneck sleeveless shirt had been removed at some point leaving all three males in just their pants.

Smirking against the groaning Cloud's pelvic bone, Sephiroth made sure that this would be amended soon enough.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

The next morning Sephiroth sighed again but in happiness rather than annoyance. Zack on the left side of the bed, him on the right, and little Cloud in the middle holding onto Sephiroth's stomach while Zack spooned against him.

Zack woke up next and leaned against the pillow, slowly so as not to wake Cloud.

"You have excellent taste in music Sephy." Zack said with a sleepy smile.

Sephiroth suppressed a blush and smirked, running his hand through Cloud's insane bedhead as the cadet snuggled deeper into his side.

"We outta dance more often." Sephiroth joked earning a hearty laugh from Zack and a sleepy giggle from Cloud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all the perverts out there! lol

plushies for everyone

Zack: yay!

Sephiroth: O///O I still can't believe you wrote that

Niether can I!

Cloud: passed out by bishie overload

waves fan over unconsious Cloud

Song: The Bad Touch (or The Discovery Channel) by The Bloodhound Gang


End file.
